Random Godzilla!
by Mario013
Summary: Hilarious mini stories about Godzilla and crew and many more!
1. An Epic Intro (NOT!)

Eeyup. A random story. Read this fan fiction to have a laugh. No,don't you dare click out of this. I'm looking right at you. I see the mouse hovering over the back button. Click out of this, and you're-

" Mario013, you're scaring the reader,"said Godzilla,"Now they're not gonna want read anymore!"

"They probably already left,"said Gamera, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Quite! Nobody asked your opinion!"I exclaimed,"Anyways, read this for a laugh. But if you leave-"

"They get it!"said Godzilla and Gamera together. I stuck my tongue at them and blew raspberries. Then I looked down and screamed. Chewing on my legs was none other than the hideous doggy creature Gabera. "The heck are you doing!"I yelled, trying to get him off my leg. Gabera let go and said,"I'm trying to collect as many legs for my Battleship board game."

"Gabera, they're pegs, not legs!"said Gamera and facepalmed himself.

"Oh, that totally doesn't make sense,"Gabera walked away.

After patching my leg I said,"Okay, let's get start- ahhhhhh! Gosh darn you, Gabera! Quick biting my leg!"


	2. Chapter 1: Godzilla vs Gamera

"Hello, there. You're probably here to have a laugh, right? Curse you,"said Biollante,"You're really reading this because Godzilla's name is on the cover, right!? Curse you, and your children, and your children's children, and whatever! Anyways, I was blackmailed so I could say this: Chapter One, Godzillla vs Gamera. Lamest name for a chapter."

* * *

DON, DON, DON! Tip of the day:

"If you don't study, you shall not pass!"cried Gandalf.

* * *

Godzilla (90's) walked down the street of his neighborhood. He was reading a news paper called,"The Daily Kaiju News." That's when Gamers suddenly flew above him and landed next to the King of the Milkshakes, and-

" Cut!"said a the director, a random hobbit. "It's King of the Monsters, voice, not King of the Milkshakes!"

The Voice sighed and said, Very well. Gamera landed next to the King of the Monsters, squishing a squirrel as he did. "Sup, Goji?"said Gamera cooly. He grabbed a Gyoas that was perched on a whitewashed fence and bit it's head off. Godzilla ignored him, even though Gamers chewed loudly and somehow even blew a bubble. "You know, I'm getting better at my awesomeness,"said Gamers proudly, spitting out the chewed up head at a passing King Kong. It hit the gorilla directly in the forehead, knocking him out cold. "Just this morning I was asked if I was going to join the TMNT since I'm so awesome. I'm so awesome I killed a rainbow shooting monster called Baragon...or was it Barugon... anyways, how awesome is that?"

Godzilla rolledhis eyes and walked faster. "I won American's Got Talent last night,"boasted Gamera. Finally Godzilla said,"MechaGodzilla 2, Rodan, and Anguirus. Come over here!"

TheMecha kaiju, the ankylosaur, and the pteranadon were playing a game of Uno when suddenly they heard Godzilla call to them. They ran over to the king of the jungle- I mean, King of the Monsters, and Anguirus asked,"Sup, Goji?"

"MechaGodzilla, can you see anything wrong with Gamera?"asked Godzilla. MechaGodzilla 2 looked at Gamera closely and said,"Yep. It's across his belly."

"Rodan and Anguirus, mind having the honors?"asked Godzilla. Rodan and Anguirus nodded and walked over to Gamera. "What are you doing?"asked Gamera, fearfully,"No, don't touch my awesome belly. DON'T TOUCH MY AWESOME BELLY!"

Rodan and Anguirus pulled down the zipper, however, revealing Gabera inside. Legion and Mothra, who were nearby, fainted. " I knew you weren't really Gamera,"said Godzilla,"We know each other too well."

Gamera suddenly came up to the group as he ate a chicken burrito and asked,"Sup, Goji? Why is Gabera in a costume of me?"

"He tried to ripped you off,"said Godzilla. Gamera glared at Gabera. "Not cool man,"said Gamera,"Worse attempt ever since Emmerich ripped off Godzilla."

"Whatever,"said Emmerich.


	3. Chapter 2: Mothra's Crush

"**Okay**,** here's the next random chapter for this random fanfics,"Giant Condor squealed. He was currently being cased by Giant Claw for reasons I can't explain,"Time for Chapter 2: Mothra's Crush.**

DON! DON! DON! tip of the Day:

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away!"said Little Godzilla before brutally throwing an apple at Dr. Dolittle, knocking him out.

In the town of Tohoville live a lot of male kaiju. Some are aliens, some are mechs, while others are mutants or Earth Defenders. But there are also female characters, like Mothra, Biollante, Ogra (not Orga, Ogra), Megaguirus, Legion, Komodithrax, ect. Some of these monsters were already married like Gappa (female) and Komodithrax. Some of the giant monster would date these female kaiju, though it was hard to get them to marry them. One female kaiju, however, never went out with anyone. She'd be in town with friends, but that was all. She was well content in her home. Her name was-

" SANTA CLAUS!"yelled Gabera randomly. What, NO! Her name is-

"Unusuallyenormousbugwhocanteverdefeatgodzillawith outhelp!"yelled Megalon.

Her name is Mothra. Glad that's over...

"Peanut Butter,"said Orga randomly.

Anyways, one day a fellow kaiju finds out that Mothra has a crush! How does he find this out? Let's see!

At the D.O.R.K. (Destructive cOol Random Keep (Hey, that spells dork)) Gigan burst into the room where many aliens and mutations are. King Ghidorah followed in right behind him, and for some random reason he had a sombrero on each head. "Guys! Guys!"said Gigan enthusiastically,You'll believe what we saw!"

"Let me guess: your reflection,"teased SpaceGodzilla. Several villains laughed at this, except for Gabera, who was secretly kissing a picture of the face of a female Red King in the bathroom (O.O)

"What? No!"said Ghidorah's three heads,"We saw Mothra talking to Biollante about who she has a crush on!"

All the villains sat up at this, even Gabera, and asked a thousand questions per nano second. "Settle down!"said Ghidorah,"SETTLE DOWN! Yes, you two, MechaGodzilla. Now, we actually didn't hear who she crushed on...I mean, has a crush on, but we can guess. Who's foughten beside Mothra?"

"Mothra's allies,"said Mechani-Kong,"Searching, searching, searching...searches found: Mothra Larva, Mothra Leo, Battra, Rodan, Godzilla, Anguirus, Baragon, and Kiryu."

"Okay...crossed out Kiryu, Leo, Larva, and Godzilla,"said Destoroyah,"We know for sure she can't like them."

"Okay, let's see...she can't like anyone else,"said Ghidorah. Everyone looked at Ghidorah. "What?"asked Ghidorah.

"Well, if we"began Monster X but was interrupted when Gabera exploded out of the bathroom and yelled,"I just got a coupon for a free date with Mothra!"

For a moment nobody said anything, looking at Gabera through 3-D glasses. Suddenly a fight broke out for the coupon. Gyoas blasted Megalon with a wand, King Ghidorah and Gigan spanked Orga and Megalon with iron sticks, Hedorah farted loudly, knocking out Monster X, Barugon, and Zedus, Destoroyah somehow gave Kamacurus and Ebriha wedgies, Legion and Megaguirus picked up their purses and left, and Gabera attempted to swat MechaGodzilla but failed.

Meanwhile Mothra, Biollante,Legion and Megaguirus were having a laugh fit as they watched the evil kaijus fight through the building's window. "I knew if I left that fake coupon in the bathroom they'll start fighting,"laughed Biollante. "Yeah, those idiots!"gasped Mothra.

King Ghidorah and Gigan did, however, overhear Mothra and Biollante discussing who they like, though they hear who it was. Just between Mothra and Biollante and me and you, she can't decide over Gamera or Godzilla.


End file.
